Fire Fight/History
History ShadeClan For ages after the Great Battle, the Clans lived in harmony. The peace wasn't meant to last, however, and after a group of rogues far more massive than BloodClan or any threat the Clans had ever seen, they were forced into submission, and formed a large Clan called ShadeClan. All cats lost hope in StarClan, and instead prayed to the leader of their Clan. There are very few she-cats in the Main Clan, as most are converted into Nurseryplace queens. Those few she-cats in the Main are mentoring warriors, as a fighting she-cat is very rare, but not unheard of. Apprentices & Mentors The union of all four Clans created a massive amount of apprentices, and even though it's been a very long time since that union and the creation of ShadeClan, there are still many apprentices. Owing to that, every quarter-moon, three days are dedicated to the plethora of apprentices learning various skills for their Fire Fight. Five mentors, normally she-cats who are infertile or have chosen against the Nurseryplace, teach them the skills they need to know. After three seasons of training, one and a half moons are devoted to battle training every single sunrise, and the remaining one and a half moon is preparation for the Fire Fight (see below). The Nurseryplace Owing to the fact that ShadeClan is a combination of Clans, there are many, many she-cats. Most she-cats choose to go to the Nurseryplace, a massive camp of sorts away from the Main Camp. For organization purposes of the Clan, every queen gives birth to a new litter of kits around the same time, so that each kit becomes an apprentice at the same time, and the Fire Fights can correspond with the seasons. There are a few she-cats who choose not to go to the Nurseryplace, and they are made either mentoring warriors, or fighting warriors, the latter of which is very rare, but not unheard of. Fire Fights Fire Fights are battles that take place in the Ring of Fire, an arena-of-sorts far away from the ShadeClan camp and territory. This is what all apprentices train for, and it's an apprentice's dream to be chosen for the Fire Fight. The strongest of the apprentices, who is determined during the first half of the fourth season, then goes to fight three opponents in the Ring of Fire. First, an apprentice must fight a fox to determine that they have the intelligence to become leader. Second, the apprentice must fight a badger to determine that they have the strength to become leader. Third and final, the apprentice must fight the leader of ShadeClan to determine that they can use both of those skills and lead ShadeClan. If the appentice is killed in either of those three trials, the rest of the apprentices advance to warriorhood, and the other warriors of the Clan - mentoring and fighting alike - are released into the wild to fend for themselves, as there is no need for them any longer. The older queens do the same, and it is rumored that these cats form a refugee territory outside of ShadeClan land. If the apprentice succeeds, he becomes the next ShadeClan leader. No she-cats have made it thus far. Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions